


Nerds in Jersey

by toacastleiwilltakeyou



Category: Mike colter rpf, comic book men
Genre: F/M, Fangirls, In Public, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toacastleiwilltakeyou/pseuds/toacastleiwilltakeyou





	Nerds in Jersey

You'd lived in Red Bank your whole life. It wasn't a nerd paradise because of one semi-famous shop; it was just another Jersey suburb. 

You didn't go to secret stash stash to gawk at the camera crew or complain about the prices of figurines (although you've always wanted that samurai Spidey, you would never pay what Walt is asking for it).

You go to Secret Stash because it's the only place you e ever been to that makes you feel like you're not in Jersey anymore. At secret stash there are aliens and time travel and magic. There aren't step moms "call me Tammy" the same age as you. There are real monsters, not a stranger you see more often than your own father. 

So here you are, in your home town comic book store just like you are every Wednesday, staring at the new releases. Thankfully they haven't run out of the new issue of the Damned #1, and you heard you can see Batman's dick in it, so you need to get it before it runs out. 

That being said, you find a few more new releases, and of course there are some paper girls back issues you somehow missed, and before you know it you have quite the stack if single issues. 

But as you turn the corner around the display of indie comics, you see that there is someone at the counter. It wasn't the first time they'd been filming while you were there, but you'd never been there when there's a celebrity there without cameras. 

But there was Mike fucking Coulter, Netflix's Power Man, the fucking hero of Harlem, right there at the counter. 

Sweet Christmas. This man was somehow hotter in person. His sexuality was palpable. 

You dropped your stack of comics, like an idiot, and even jumped at the sounds of story property crashing to the ground. You stare at the mess before looking up through your bangs with wide eyes, your cheeks heating. 

"I" you squeaked. "I'm so s-sorry!" 

When you finally looked up Walt looked kind of annoyed, but Mike fucking Coulter had already scooped your stuff off the floor, and carried it over to the counter with a crooked smile you felt affect your stomach. 

"You're Mike Coulter!" You tell him, as if he doesn't know. You close your eyes in embarrassment. 

You feel a warm hand on your arm. You hear a deep laugh.


End file.
